Meant To Be
by xoheartinohioxo
Summary: I had this dream a while ago and in my dream I got to see a bunch of sneak peek video’s for an episode of One Tree Hill. The episode wasn’t Lucas & Peyton’s actual wedding, but their rehearsal I guess. What happened in the dream...? Well let’s just say I


I had this dream a while ago and in my dream I got to see a bunch of sneak peek video's for an episode of One Tree Hill. The episode wasn't Lucas & Peyton's actual wedding, but their rehearsal I guess. What happened in the dream...? Well let's just say I would give anything for Mark to come to his senses and have this happen.

Brooke's POV:

"Congratulations Luke, it looks like you're finally getting what you've _**always**_ wanted."

"Is that what you think Brooke? That I always wanted to be with Peyton, no matter who I was with at the time?"

"Well that certainly seems to have been your pattern these past few years. And what was it that you wrote in your first book? _**'In that moment, my triumph was not a state championship but simple clarity, the realization that we'd always been meant for each other and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth: I was now and always would be in love with Peyton Sawyer.'**_ So I was just a denial to the truth Luke? All those words you said to me, swearing that you wanted to be with me, not Peyton, they were all lies that you fed me because you were in denial about loving my best friend?"

You try to walk away, tears already building up in the corner of your eyes, but you don't get far before you feel those familiar hands pulling you back.

"Just let me go Lucas. I just want to go and drink this miserable night away, and forget everything you ever said to me."

"Don't go Brooke... Just, just dance with me."

He looks at you so pleadingly, with those piercing eyes that seem to look right through you, and for some reason you can't seem to say no.

Lucas's POV:

She says 'okay' in such a small voice you're almost unsure if she actually answered you.

But you dont get the chance to ask again because she's already in your arms and suddenly, suddenly all the words just fall away from you, and for a few seconds you let yourself think back to the last dance you shared...

"I'm sorry." You whisper as she leans her head against your shoulder. "I'm sorry for not treating you like the amazing woman you are, I'm sorry I let you believe that you were just a stepping stone in the path of me getting to Peyton... And mostly I'm sorry for not fighting harder when Lindsay told me 'You and Peyton are the central story in your book Luke!' You were a huge part of my world Brooke Davis, and I shouldn't have let any editor erase that from my book."

You dont realize it until she pulls away from you, hurt, anger and regret written all over her face. The tears are falling like rain and this time you arent able to pull her back into your arms.

Brooke's POV:

You run out through a side exit, part of you hopes that he'll come chasing after you, much like he did in the pouring rain five years ago. But the other part wishes he would just let you walk away, just like he let you walk away from his bedroom without a second thought. As you collapse onto a nearby bench, all the tears that you've held back for the past 5 years, all the tears you promised yourself you would never cry again, they begin to fall freely.

You hear footsteps coming towards you as you furiously try to wipe away the tears, but it's pointless because when you stupidly look up you aren't surprised to see him standing in front of you.

"Don't say anything Lucas, just don't!" You tell him, mustering up all the anger you possibly can.

He opens his mouth to say something and something inside you just snaps.

"NO! No, don't you dare come out here and give me one of your bullshit speeches Lucas Eugene Scott. I cannot believe that after everything you have put me through, all the hurt I've had to endure because I was stupid enough to ever love you... You actually have the nerve to hold me in your arms the night before your wedding and whisper all these sweet words to me."

"Brooke, I'm sorry, I've made a lot of mistakes with you and I just..." He's giving you that look that always made you melt but you wont, you won't just give in this time.

"Shut up Lucas, just shut up for once. Don't you get it Luke? You cannot keep doing this to me! You can't keep bringing back all those old feelings... It's not fair Luke!"

Lucas's POV:

You stand there feeling helpless as her sobs get louder and her body starts to shake.

"Brooke, please just listen to me. There are so many things I've wanted to say to you over the years, I just... I could never come up with the right words."

You sit down next to her and feel your heartbreak when she jerks away as you try to touch her shoulder. You hadn't realized until now just how much it hurts to not be able to stop her tears from falling. All these years of her putting on a smile around you, everyone telling you that you were meant to be with Peyton, you're wondering now how you could have been so blind. Everyone always made it seem like Brooke just stopped loving you, so why are you sitting here, heart feeling shattered, as she falls apart over your words?

There is a question that has bothered you ever since the night she claimed that she "stopped missing you" and it's time you get the truth.

"Why did you walk away from our relationship in senior year?"

Brooke's POV:

You look up at him not believing that he is that clueless to this very day. You can't help the bitter chuckle that comes out and you're sure it just confuses him even more.

"You really don't get it after all these years do you?"

"What do you mean?" He looks at you like he doesn't have a clue in the world as to what you're talking about.

"She told me she was in love with you Luke." You tell him quietly, not really wanting to think back to that night. "She told me she still had feelings for you and then had the nerve to act like she was just being a good friend and being honest with me."

He stares at you in disbelief. It's finally hitting him why you had so much hatred for her back then.

"Look Luke," you say with a sigh "I love Peyton, don't get me wrong, but if you want somebody to blame for our relationship not working, the blame is on her because she knew that I would put our friendship above any relationship. And that's what really sucks I guess. No matter how much I hated what she was doing to me, I couldn't be with you knowing that she was in love with you. We made a promise to each other that we would never let a guy get between us again, and even if she couldn't stick to that, I was going to... No matter how much it broke my heart."

You're surprised at how relieving it is to finally tell him the truth. But when you look up and see the anger on his face, you start to worry.

Lucas's POV:

You know she's worried about your reaction, but you just can't bring yourself to respond quite yet.

"Lucas... Luke, say something! I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me. You wanted to know what happened... Well that's what happened."

She's starting to sob again and you can't stand to see her body start shaking again... You put your arms around her and pull her closer, you know she's surprised but it just feels like the right thing to do.

"No Brooke, I am mad... I'm just not at you."

"Luke, please don't be mad at Peyton." She tells you pleadingly. "It was a long time ago, and she couldn't help that she loved you..."

You can't believe that she can still be so selfless after everything you've put her through; everything Peyton has put her through... You wouldn't blame her one bit if she just said 'to hell with it!' and let her true feelings out. But then again, you know you've broken her heart so many times before, it's a miracle she's even let you in this much.

"I don't want to think about Peyton right now. Just, just tell me a good memory of us."

Brooke's POV:

You know this isn't right, he's just upset but he'll get over it. But for some reason you can't seem to deny him this request.

"I used to fall apart pretty bad when I'd think back on us..." You feel him wince but you signal for him to just listen. "But there was always one thing that kept me holding on..."

"What? What was it?" He asks you softly.

"Nathan and Haley's wedding." You tell him with a small smile on your face. "Even though we argued, and I knew that I would be letting you go soon, I've never felt more loved than I did that day."

You pause for a moment and look up to see a smile on his face, and suddenly, despite knowing that it's wrong, you feel yourself leaning closer to him.

"But I don't think anything can ever compare to the night I gave you my letters... Everything just felt so right that night."

"I'll never forget that night Brooke. I know I was acting pig-headed for a while..."

You smile knowingly at him.

"It's okay Luke, you were upset and I didn't blame you for that. It's not like it would ever be easy for me to walk in and find you laying in bed with another woman, no matter how long we've been apart."

It's as if he can hear what you're thinking because when he asks you his next question, you can't help but feel a little pain in your heart.

"So is that why you avoided me for weeks after Honeygrove?"

"Are you a mind reader Lucas Scott?" You say with a chuckle. "I was just thinking about that night..."

"I'm sorry you had to walk in on us like that Brooke... I could never stop wondering why you looked so upset that night. Now I guess I know why."

"Part of it is what I said, I could never be easy for me to walk in on you in such an intimate situation, but the biggest reason I was so upset... I don't know Luke; I guess there was still a part of me that was hoping you would come back to me eventually, and seeing the two of you in the same bed... it just felt like that was it, that was the final nail in the coffin of our relationship."

Lucas's POV:

"Can I ask you something Brooke? I know what you said about not letting a guy come between you and Peyton, but wasn't I more to you than just some guy?"

"Luke... You meant everything to me."

"If that was true, than why wasn't that enough Brooke? We could have gotten past that, I know we could have. I had no feelings for Peyton back then Brooke, I was ready to get back together with you at the basketball banquet but it wasn't what you wanted... And then you told me to go to Peyton and I was stupid Brooke, I thought she could fill the hole in my heart that you left when you walked away... But she didn't Brooke, no matter how happy we may have appeared together."

"Well you did an awfully great job pretending to be happy."

She's frowning now and you don't know what else to say.

"You have to believe me Brooke, walking away from you at that championship game was the hardest thing I could imagine doing. I know I should have fought harder Brooke that was always my problem I guess, I didn't fight hard enough to show you just how much you mean to me."

"Don't you mean how much I _meant_ to you Luke? As in, I used to mean a lot to you."

"No Brooke, that's just it. You still mean everything to me and I can't keep pretending like you're just a friend damn it! We will never just be friends and you know it."

Brooke's POV:

You're staring at him now, not quite able to believe what he's saying to you.

"Please don't do this to me Lucas. Please, don't tell me how much I mean to you and how we can never be "just friends" because you know none of it will matter come tomorrow. You'll still stand at the end of the aisle and when I come walking towards you I'll have to keep walking... And I don't think I'm strong enough to do that if you keep telling me how much I mean to you."

You start to cry again and it kills you that he still has such a hold on you after all these years. Maybe he's right, maybe just being friends with him can never be enough, but you can't do this to Peyton. You can't break her heart the way she broke yours over and over again without a second thought.

Your thoughts are interrupted by a sudden declaration.

"I won't marry her Brooke. I can't, not after this, after sitting here with you tonight and being so open with you... I know it would be the biggest mistake I could ever make if I marry her tomorrow."

To say you're surprised would be an understatement. The words he's saying are exactly what you've wished for ever since he first told you he proposed to her back in New York, but somewhere down deep you know you have to talk him out of this.

"Lucas please, you're breaking my heart right now. You and Peyton are meant for each other."

You can't help but cringe as you say this and damn it if he doesn't notice.

"Stop it Brooke, stop playing cheerleader for Peyton! Maybe I wouldn't be in this situation right now if everyone would have just let me decide who I'm meant to be with."

His voice is getting louder now and you start to worry that someone will come out and hear him.

"Quiet down Lucas, there are a bunch of people in there that would flip out if they hear you talking like that. And besides, you **did** decide... You called Peyton and asked her if she wanted to get married."

Lucas's POV:

You can't help the anger that seeps through into your words. After months and months of being told who you love and how you feel, you feel like exploding.

"God damn it Brooke, I didn't decide anything! You can't just decide who you're meant to be with. Do you want to know why I called Peyton?"

"Obviously you called her because you're in love with her and you want to get married."

"No Brooke, I called her because I felt guilty about telling her I hated her, but when she picked up the phone I just flipped. She told me earlier that night that she constantly dreams about the night I proposed and that every dream she says yes... I guess some stupid part of me thought that if I tested her she would say no and realize she had been holding onto the past for too long."

"Wow... That's, well that's kind of hard to believe Lucas."

So clearly it's going to take more than just words to convince her.

"Alright Brooke, I'm going to do something but you have to promise me you wont hit me okay?"

"What are you going to do?" She asks you skeptically.

"It's nothing bad, just promise you won't hit me."

Brooke's POV:

"God you can be so annoying sometimes..."

He's looking at you expectantly now.

"Fine, I won't hit you okay!"

And then he kisses you. It's soft but passionate, it sets you on fire but it feels so right. You let yourself get lost in those all too familiar lips for a few minutes before reality smacks you in the face.

"God damn it Lucas Scott!" You say before smacking him square across the face.

"What the hell Brooke? You promised you wouldn't hit me!"

You can't help but laugh at the squeak in his voice. He always did get a bit whiny when you hit him.

"Well that was before I realized you were going to kiss me you jackass!"

He's grinning at you now and you feel like you missed something. Why on earth is he smiling over getting slapped?

"Have you gone crazy Lucas Scott? Why are you smiling over me slapping you?"

"Oh, that's not why I'm smiling Brooke... I'm smiling because you kissed me back."

The smirk on his face is infuriating and you can't stop yourself from trying to slap him again. But he's too fast for you this time and the smirk just grows bigger.

"I, I didn't... damn it Lucas this isn't funny!"

Lucas's POV:

You pull her back against your chest not wanting to risk having her storm away.

"Look Brooke, I know you have your doubts about me, and I don't blame you for that, but I need you to know that I'm 100 serious about ending things with Peyton. I know it's going to hurt her and I'm sorry for that, but I have to do it."

"If that's what you really want..."

"It is Brooke, trust me. But there's something I need to know... Is there still a chance that we can someday be together again?"

"Luke... I don't, I don't know about that. I don't want to hurt Peyton, and I know that this is going to take a while for her to deal with."

"I know Brooke; I just need you to know that I will wait as long as it takes." You smile at her remembering the words you told her at the beginning of senior year. "I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis, and I know I've been a fool way too many times over the years, but I know now that you're the woman for me. I'm ready to spend my life with you and nobody but you. So you do whatever you have to do, be there for Peyton as long as she needs you to be, take all the time you need to realize what your heart wants for you, because one of these nights you're going to realize this: I'm the guy for you Brooke Penelope Davis."

Brooke's POV:

It takes every ounce of strength in your body to not throw yourself into his arms and kiss him senseless. You can't even come up with a response to show how much his words truly mean to you, so instead you just nod your head and say, "Okay."

You start to walk back into the club when he stops you.

"I just want to tell you one last thing Brooke."

"Okay?" You say puzzled as to what more he could possibly have to say.

"People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end..." He pauses for a second. "And we are certainly people that are meant to be together so don't ever stop believing that we'll find our way in the end."

And with those words that single-handedly restore your faith in love, you walk back inside with a smile on your face and belief in your heart. People that are meant to be together truly do find their way in the end.

The end!


End file.
